ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: A New Generation: A Ben 10 Forward in Time Fanfic
Ben 10: A New Generation " Zane! You're doing it again!" Ben said. "Sorry, Dad! I called back. I pulled my hoverboard out of the ditch it had created and mounted it and flew back to where Dad was standing. "You really have to learn how to control that thing." he said. I mean, look. You dug a 5-foot deep ditch in the ground! That's deep enough for a gravesite! I mastered mine at age 10! You're almost 17. You should know better." I know, Dad. I'll be more careful next time." I said. Having the Ben Tennyson as a father is just about as cool as it can get. Having saved the world multiple times makes him a hero and all of my friends know about him, so they are always asking me to get them his autograph or something. Lately he'd retired from the whole superhero thing because I was born to his wife, Julie Yamamoto. He had had a crush on her since he was 15 and still, 25 years later, he still finds her beautiful. Disgusting! It makes me sick just thinking about it! What really makes Dad famous is the device he's had on his arm for 30 years: the Omnitrix, now upgraded to the Maxitrix, easily one of the most technologically advanced devices in the universe. Someday, I hope I'll be as cool as my dad. "Dad," I said. "How did you get the Maxitrix?" My dad looked at me with wide green eyes and said "Well, Zane, it's not so much how I got it, but how it was formed. Through Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, he made the Omnitrix stronger, fusing its core with the molecules of the destroyed Ultimatrix. Fusing the molecules with the Omnitrix would have had its consequences, but Azmuth knew what he was doing. And that, son, is how I got the Maxitrix." "Wow, Dad! That's cool. I hope to be just like you someday." I said. He looked at me again, this time with a hint of skepticism. "I doubt you'll ever be like me, Zane. Protecting this," He held up the Maxitrix. "takes a lot of responsibility. So no Zane, you'll never be like me''."'' "Guess who, Benjamin?" a voice said. Dad turned around and saw a small gray alien (as I don't know what else to call it) standing near his feet. "It's been 25 years, Azmuth. This is my son--" "I know about your son. I came here just to see him. Zane, if you would come over here, please." I don't know how Azmuth knew my name, or what had been going on between him and Dad, but I was about to find out. "Zane, inside this box is something made especially for you. I just want to let you know--be careful with it. It has power beyond comprehension. With that being said, I want you to do the honors and open the box." My dad cut in right as I reached my hand out. "Azmuth, he's not ready. If something goes wrong-- "Believe me, Ben," he said. "Nothing will go wrong." "Zane, take it." I slowly opened the box and then materializing of my hand, watch a watch-like device sort of like Dad's except this one was blue and smaller and had the Greek symbol for delta on it "Azmuth?" I asked. "What is this?" Azmuth immediately replied. "That, Zane, is the Deltatrix." he said. I invented it for you and you only, so no one but you knows how to activate it. It possesses powers far greater than all of the other combined. It also holds the most alien lifeforms. That watch contains 30 trillion alien species, including the ones on all of my previous models. I also instructed it to turn you into the alien you choose specifically. So, unlike your father's Maxitrix, this will always give you the alien of your choosing." "Azmuth, I-I don't know what to say except thank you. no other words can describe what I'm feeling now." "I understand, Zane. Your father also did his part and is going to give you this." My dad pull a box out of the bag next to Azmuth and unpacked a green jacket with 2 white strpes on the right arm and a white stripe down the middle with the number 10 in white print. "Uh..is that my dad's jacket from when he was 15? "Yes," my dad said. "Yes it is." "Thanks, Dad. Thank you Azmuth. I'll take care of your invention for you." Azmuth smiled at me. "I know you will because of one thing. It always finds its owner when it's lost. Ben, it was nice seeing you again. Zane, tell no one except very close friends, about the Deltatrix. It can be used for good just as well as it can for evil. I'm trusting you with it." After he stopped he ascended the ladder into his ship and flew off into space. Category:Ben 10 Sequels